Diet is a cornerstone of diabetes treatment. For patients with type 1 diabetes (TYPE1DM), dietary recommendations involve matching caloric intake with insulin requirements. Patients and their families report difficulty adhering to dietary recommendations. Mealtime behavior problems are one factor that may related to children's dietary adherence. The current investigation will determine if mealtime behavior problems are related to less dietary adherence and poor metabolic control. Children (ages 24-72 months) with TYPE1DM will be recruited from the Diabetes Center at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center and compared to a matched non-chronically ill sample. Parents will complete 3-day diet diaries and a questionnaire about mealtime behaviors. Additionally, three meals will be videotaped in family's homes and observational data will be used to assess mealtime behaviors. This study will address 3 main goals: 1) to assess deviations from children's individualized diet plan; 2) to identify mealtime behavior problems and their relationship to dietary adherence; 3) to compare meal duration and eating behavior problems in children with TYPE1DM to age- matched non-chronically ill children. The results of this study will be instrumental in the development of behavioral treatment programs to enhance children's adherence and health outcomes.